Wing Beelzeb H145SD
Wing Beelzeb is a bey, that is part of the Random Booster Vol.1 Crippled Chimera. Face Bolt : Beelzeb The Face depicts Musca, one of the 88 constellations in space. 'Energy Ring : Beelzeb-X Beelzeb is a wheel with fly-like designs on opposite sides, referring to the Musca constellation. It is coloured yellow. Fusion Wheel : Wing-X Metal Frame Wing's Metal Frame highly resembles the Metal Frame that of Blitz. As they are both circular with various triangular protrusions. Wing contains three of these protrusions whereas, Blitz has three with three square-like indents; Wing does not carry these indents however. These protrusions fill the gaps created by the Core's wings which in turn make it resemble Blitz. Wing's Metal Frame does appear more thicker than Blitz's though and smaller. Just like Blitz, it can be rotated to change between Modes. Additionally, Wing's Metal Frame features a black arrow that helps determine which Mode, Wing is to go in. Core Wing's Core features three-wings with a gap between them, this gives Wing's Core a high resemblance to Storm and Spiral due to this. Common with all Pegasis-themed Beys, the wings have the distinct appearance of a Pegasus' wings but these wings appear to be thin when viewed from the inside. Wing's Core also has the numbers, "0", "1", and "2". These are used to help determine the Mode, Wing will use. Mode Changes Wing has three different Modes and each can be switched by simply rotating Wing's Metal Frame over Wing's Core. They are as follows, "Ironclad Attack Mode" where the arrow of the Metal Frame goes onto "0". "Mortal Blow Attack Mode" where the arrow of the Metal Frame goes on "1". Lastly, is "Pound Attack Mode" where the arrow of the Metal Frame goes on "2". In ironclad attack mode, there are no blades sticking out, in mortal blow attack mode, there is 1 blade sticking out, and pound attack mode has 2 blades sticking out. weight distribution is also affected in different modes; In Ironclad Attack Mode, it is balanced, but when in Mortal Blow Attack Mode and Pound Attack Mode, it is imbalanced. Wing is designed to deliver a powerful "One Strike" attack that delivers recoil upon contact; the recoil comes from the triangular protrusions. Spin Track : Horn 145 The track has a significant amount of plastic between the inside of the wings and the outside of the Track. This causes increased weight, which prevents recoil and provides reasonable attack. Performance Tip : Semi-Defence SD is a little wider version of the D tip and has great stamina potential. It also moves fast due to its wide base and thus has some attack potential. Abilities *Ironclad Offensive : Beelzeb switches to Ironclad Attack Mode goes into a very rapid spin and charges down the opponent with incredible velocity and strength. *Devils Attack : Beelzeb switches to Mortal Blow Attack Mode and swingsat full strength towards the enemy, it can either greatly damage the enemy or the user. *Pound Down : Beelzeb uses the air created by its spin while in Pound Attack mode to launch itself into the air and comes back down at an angle to catch the enemy a heavy blow with its blades. Special Abilities *Devils Hammer Shot : Beelzeb does several things whilst using this move. First off it recovers all damage dealt to it so far and regains all balance. Furthermore its spin increases speed alot creating a fierce twister which moves with Beelzeb. This special move can only be used in Pound Attack mode. Category:Random Booster Vol. 1 Crippled Chimera Category:Ravenclaw's Category:RPB Registered